


Live and Let Live

by tommohoran223



Series: We Keep On Keeping On—Post Endgame One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Hurt Peter Parker, Nick Fury is a jerk, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommohoran223/pseuds/tommohoran223
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!---“You’re going to tell me why the hell you tore away a seventeen-year-old kid from his class field trip overseas and made him fight like your own personal soldier,” Tony demands with a glare.“The world needed saving and Spider-man was best fit for the job,” Fury says calmly, leaning back in his chair. Tony has to fight the urge to punch him with the one arm he has left.-Or, where Tony knocks down Nick Fury's door and wants to know why the hell Peter Parker's trip to Europe was ruined.





	Live and Let Live

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that Far From Home trailer, huh? I lost my shit after the first ten seconds. Idk how I'll survive the actual movie. I don't think I will. 
> 
> Anyways, this work contains spoilers for Endgame. You have been warned.

It’s been a while since Tony’s driven in a car, but here he is, driving twenty over the speed limit, bristling with fiery rage.

He supposes he probably shouldn’t be driving this early in his recovery process, especially since he’s still learning how to rely strictly on his left arm after losing his right arm from the snap, but learning by doing has always been Tony’s main approach to life.

It’s been a long recovery process. After being in a coma for almost two months, he’d been placed on mandatory bed rest for another month and a half, and he still isn’t allowed into his workshop yet. That last one hasn’t been a huge problem admittedly, because Tony’s been trying to spend every moment he can with his daughter, especially before she starts kindergarten in the fall. She’s the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to him, and he already knows that her first day of school will be one of the hardest days of his life, and that’s really saying something, considering that day when he had watched Peter disintegrate right in his arms.

But almost dying really puts things in perspective.

He figures that he’ll get plenty of lectures from Pepper and Rhodey when he gets back, but he pushes that thought to the side for now. Besides, he has more pressing matters to deal with, which is why he’s speeding towards New York City in one of the fastest cars he owns. He knows he’s acting impulsively, but for once Tony feels he’s justified.

Peter had gotten back from Europe last night, and seeing as he hadn’t seen the kid in over two weeks, Tony had decided to video chat the kid around an hour ago, eager to hear about the trip. Peter had been so excited when he had initially told Tony about the trip, listing all the things he was going to do with his friends and rambling on and on about how much fun he was going to have, so naturally, Tony assumed Peter would be excited to tell him about it.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Life just seems to keep knocking Peter Parker straight down to the ground—this was apparent by just Peter’s face alone. When Peter’s face shows up on the screen, Tony did a double take because the kid looked terrible. He had huge bags under his eyes, a cut on his forehead, and a huge angry burn on his cheek, along with several smaller cuts and bruises.

Granted, his healing factor was kicking in so the injuries had obviously faded since they’d been inflicted upon the kid, but Tony has to assume that they’d been pretty bad at first.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted Tony, stifling a yawn with his hand. “What’s up?”

“I’m just… uh, I’m just calling to talk and maybe hear about your trip,” Tony said, managing to get over his initial shock. He was itching to know who the hell had the nerve to do this to his kid, but he didn’t want to grill Peter about it right off the bat.

“Oh, right, yeah…” Peter paused for a moment before continuing. “It was alright, I guess.”

“Just ‘alright’?” Tony raised an eyebrow, but he couldn’t say he was surprised by the kid’s answer. “I thought this was supposed to be the best trip of your life.”

“Nah, Germany was,” Peter corrects with a shake of his head. “I mean, I fought Captain America there. Vacations really can’t get better than that. Although that reminds me—he made me promise to visit him soon.”

Despite his growing concern for the kid, Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It certainly was weird seeing Steve Rogers all old and wrinkly, but Tony’s happy for his friend and former colleague. Tony and Pepper had made sure to find the nicest assisted living facility in the state of New York, and Peter loved to visit the old war hero and listen to his countless stories.

“I feel like I should be concerned about Germany being your favorite trip, but fair enough I guess. But seriously, how was the trip? Did you get to do all the things you wanted to do?”

“Uh… yeah, I did some of the things,” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Only some?” When Peter only nodded, Tony decided he was done ignoring the elephant in the room. “Are you okay, kid? You look pretty beat up. Are there any bullies I should know about?”

“No, no bullies,” Peter said. “Uh, did you not see the news, Mr. Stark?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I have a five-year-old so the only channel we ever have on is Disney Jr.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why? Did something bad happen? Friday, search for news reports having to do with Spider-man or Peter Parker.”

Friday pulled up several news sources, all having to do with Spider-man fighting multiple elemental beasts in Europe with a strange looking guy with apparent magical powers, much like Stephen Strange. Tony felt his jaw drop, his eyes flicking back to Peter.

“I thought you said you left your suit at home,” Tony frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I did,” Peter sighed, seeming exasperated. “Trust me, the last thing I wanted to do on that trip was be Spider-man.”

“Then where did you get the other suit?”

“Fury had one,” Peter said, giving a tired shrug.

“ _Nick Fury?_ ”

Tony doesn’t think he’s been this angry in a long time. Sure, he isn’t exactly known for being the type to keep his emotions in check, but when you spend almost half a year healing and relaxing there isn’t a lot to get angry about in the first place.

Tony didn’t say much else after that, telling the kid to get some rest before hanging up and making a straight beeline for his car keys.

By the time he pulls into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, he’s cut the destination time in half. That’s how unbelievably livid he is.

He gets out of the car, storming into the building. He knows people are whispering and staring at him because this is one of the first times he’s been in public since the battle against Thanos, but he ignores it, instead making his way up the elevator and bursting into Nick Fury’s office, his hand balled up into a fist.

Fury is sitting behind his desk looking over paperwork, but to his credit, he doesn’t look too surprised to see an angry Tony Stark standing in his office.

“It’s nice to see you looking better, Stark,” Fury says, setting his papers down so he can give Tony his full attention. “I have to admit, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon, though. What can I do for you?”

“You’re going to tell me why the hell you tore away a seventeen-year-old kid from his class field trip overseas and made him fight like your own personal soldier,” Tony demands with a glare.

“The world needed saving and Spider-man was best fit for the job,” Fury says calmly, leaning back in his chair. Tony has to fight the urge to punch him with the one arm he has left.

“That’s bullshit,” Tony fumes. “There were plenty of other people you could have called. Barnes. Wilson. Hell, maybe even Maximoff or Strange. And those are just the ones who come to the top of my head. Point is, Peter Parker is a kid who just wanted to spend two weeks being a normal teenager, but instead you decided to put his life at risk.”

“Parker is an Avenger,” Fury reminds him. “In fact, you were the one who made him one, correct?”

Tony holds up his hand. “Special circumstances. We were in _space_ , about to fight the biggest battle in history. And besides, Wilson and I had a conversation with him and we all decided that until he’s twenty-one, he’s only an honorary Avenger. Meaning he’s on call if they need him, but he can say no if he wants.”

“Stark, you of all people should understand putting the world’s needs in front of your own—“

“—The difference being I’m an _adult_! An adult who is able to make well-informed decisions for —“

“—We live in a world where for some people, not growing up isn’t an option. If you will just _listen_ to me—“

“No!” Tony shouts, gritting his teeth. “No, _you_ are going to listen to _me_! You’re going to _shut up_ and stop arguing with me because that is _my kid_ you’re messing with and I am _not_ having it!”

The room falls silent. Tony just stands there, breathing hard, and for once, Fury doesn’t argue this time. The director does what he’s been asked to do and sits down in his chair, patiently waiting for Tony to continue.

“He’s seventeen, Nick,” Tony says, managing to get his breathing somewhat under control. “He’s so young, too young to be doing this. And yes, I’m the one who recruited him, but that was before—“

Tony stops, and suddenly the majority of his anger falls away.

“I watched as he died in my arms. He hadn’t even graduated high school and he _died_ ,” Tony’s unable to keep his voice from breaking. “And now he’s back and I want to watch him live. I want to see him go to college and get married and have kids of his own. I want to see him change the world—because he _is_ going to change the world in some form.”

Fury’s expression has morphed into one that Tony hesitates to call guilt because guilt isn’t an emotion Nick Fury is known for having often.

“One day, that kid is going to be the best of us,” Tony concludes. “In some ways, he already is. But for right now, he needs to be able to live his life and be a  _kid_ because I’ll be damned if I’m going to watch him die again.”

Tony starts to move towards the door, feeling confident in his speech.

“If you even think about recruiting him again without talking to Wilson and me first, I will make sure you regret it. Understood?”

Fury relents and lets out a sigh.

“Understood, Stark.”

“Good,” Tony’s about to leave, but then he pauses. “Also, you should probably be expecting a visit from May Parker soon. I expect she’ll be just as upset, if not more so. Peter is the only family she has left, so I’m going to guess she’s not going to take this situation lightly.”

Tony walks out of the room, somewhat less angry than he was when he arrived.

When he gets to his car, he sits in the parking lot for around ten minutes while he makes a few phone calls. After that, he shoots the kid a text, telling him to come over to his cabin house once he’s feeling better because Morgan's missed having her older brother around.

Then, a month later, right before school starts, Tony sends Peter and his friends on another trip, determined to let his kid _live_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can bet your ass that if Tony was still around, he would not be letting this shit go down. 
> 
> Also, this was kind of me channeling my anger at Marvel for never letting my precious Peter be happy. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
